


Knights of the Ebon Hawk

by Windona



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/pseuds/Windona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan had a request for all her crewmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of the Ebon Hawk

Initially, they thought little of her request. She asked them all separately, in passing, without a hint of what she wanted them for. All she wanted was a symbol that represented them.

Juhani gave her family’s warrior crest, a symbol of a people long massacred, stitched in a piece of cloth as Juhani’s mother had taught her so long ago. Juhani had carefully placed it in her hands, tearfully explaining that learning how to stitch it was one of the few happy memories she had of her family, and one of the few things she had from Cathar. Warrior spirit, and the past that she accepted and overcome were embodied in the visage of warrior claws defending a long toppled monument.

Mission drew a computer spike and a lock pick in the shape of lekku right when asked for a symbol. She also put in a Hidden Bek symbol faintly sketched behind the implements, saying that they helped raise and protect her and thus were part of her. Mission didn’t need to add how she wanted something that represented the hellhole she grew up on.

Zaalbar gave the symbol of his clan- a wooshr tree wrapped around Bacca’s blade. He gave her an official medallion, carved from the bark of the tree it depicted, and stated that it would also serve as a badge to mark her as an ally of the Wookies. The bark was strong, but the carvings were demure.

HK-47 gave a schematic of his favorite blaster. Commentary wasn’t necessary, but he gave it anyway. It was still much appreciated.

Canderous gave her his clan symbol, explaining each aspect of it in great detail. He added in his own Mandolore code, accurate to the last. In his symbol, she swore she saw a different yet still great future Mandolore. It was one filled with honor and skill.

T3 gave a chip with the insignia of the destroyed shop where he was built. She guessed that it was a good symbol, and wondered if T3 had thought of the shop owner as their mother.

Bastila gave a drawing of a holocron with the symbol of the Order overlaid. It was given with little in the way of words or explanation, just a simple fulfillment of a request. There was no comment given on what specific holocron appeared in the image. It only prompted inquiries into Helena’s wellbeing.

Jolee gruffly put a rough sketch of his hut on her desk one day, not saying a word. She figured he didn’t want to draw his whole life story, but only what was recent. The past happened, but it did not define him.

Carth gave her an engagement necklace, the golden interlocking omegas that formed the Onasi family symbol engraved on the polished stone’s amber surface. With that, he had her hand in marriage. (Canderous complained- according to Mandolorian traditions, declaring their love for each other on a beach with witnesses and sealing it with a kiss was a marriage ceremony. The pomp of a Telosian marriage was not apparently needed- but Canderous accepted his position as Best Man anyway.) It was a wonderful ceremony, with her wondering if the Jedi who attended showed signs of relief at her being so attached to a loyal general.

The former Sith Lord took all of the symbols, and drew them in a wheel arrangement. Then she went to see Yuthura.

For a few days, she did not let anyone see her undress, not even her new husband. Then, finally, she took off her shirt in front of everyone from her crew, and revealed her back to them.

On it, there was a large circular tattoo with ten spokes coming off a center circle, each one containing a symbol. The symbol at the top was half of Revan’s mask, framed by a purple and a green lightsaber. The rest were those that she had asked for, and had been given. The center circle had the Ebon Hawk, perfectly inked in minimalistic glory.

When asked why she had went out of the way to have her back inked, she responded, “Because you are part of me, and you are my family. You’re the only ones I remember, and the only ones I know to be by my side not due to power or fear, but because you truly care about me- and each other. I just want something to remind us all of that. Forever.”

While HK had dismissed the act as one of ridiculous meat bag sentimentality, the others had been touched and appreciated the gesture. Even T3 had chirruped approval. Canderous even pulled out a bottle of ale to cheer to that, calling those in the room honorary members of Clan Ordo.

It wasn’t long before a simplified version of her tattoo found itself painted on Canderous’ armor, engraved on Mission’s belt, or embroidered on Bastila’s robes. Carth even commissioned a ring with the simplified symbol on it, one that matched his engagement necklace. And even long after she had journeyed off to the Unknown Regions, the symbol of their crew connected them as they carried out her various parting orders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a KotOR gift exchange, for Tumblr user hangedmansfinest. Enjoy!


End file.
